Unsere Ersten Male
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: Sie kannte ihn zwei Jahre in SAO, sie hatten schon viel erlebt, doch ihre ersten Male im realen Leben sind die die zählen. Kirito x Asuna


**Unsere ersten Male**

_Kirito x Asuna_

_One Shot FF_

_Diese FF ist teilweise meinem Freund gewidmet der mit mir SAO geguckt hat und mit mir die beiden Cosplayert ;) Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß daran auch mal eine Deutsche Fanfiction zu diesem Pairing zu lesen ^^_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix ^^_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Als wir uns das erste Mal außerhalb des Spiels sahen stand die Welt für mich still. Der Computer hatte seine Aura, sein Wesen, nur gedämpft wiederspiegeln können. Er war…wunderschön als das Licht sich in seinen schwarzen Haaren brach und ich erzitterte als seine Stimme zu mir geweht wurde, ohne elektronischer Hilfe. Als ich in seiner Nähe war, war sein Duft aromatischer als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte und sein Körper strömte mehr Hitze aus als zuvor.

Unser erster Kuss war kurz und viel zu schnell vorbei. Unsere Herzen schlugen schnell und unser Atem stockte. Meine Wangen färbten sich rot und kaum hatten seine Lippen meine verlassen sah ich zu Boden. Dieses nervöse Gefühl, nicht zu wissen ob das sich gut angefühlt hat für den Anderen, ob er dich nochmal küssen will, es brachte mir Schmetterlinge in den Bauch. Ich glaube hätte ich in diesen Moment auf meine Hände gesehen wäre mir aufgefallen wie sehr sie doch zittern. Ich war nervös, ich wusste nicht wieso. Ich denke ich war unsicher außerhalb des Spiels hatte ich so etwas noch nicht gemacht. Ich zögerte vor dem nächsten Kuss aber er ließ mir keinen Grund dazu finden. Ich fühlte mich, obwohl wir uns genau genommen erst einen Monat im echten Leben kannten, wie zu Hause, ich fühlte mich wohl.

Das erste Mal als seine Hände meinen Körper weiter als nur meine Arme erkundeten, ließ mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Seine Hände waren so warm, leicht rau und so unglaublich prickelnd auf meiner Haut. Woher wusste er sofort wo ich empfindlich war? Seine Berührung war himmlisch. Die wenigen Male wo er dann nicht zaghaft war, ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. Die Hände an meinem Hintern oder fest um meinem Körper geschlungen vermittelten mir fast schon einen Besitzanspruch, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich danach sehnen könnte. Diese spielerischen Umrandungen von meinen Brüsten genau unter dem BH immer dann gestoppt als er kurz davor war sie zu berühren, waren wie Feuer auf meiner Haut. Seine heißen Küsse meinen Ausschnitt entlang, wobei er ganz genau meinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte, erzeugte ein flehendes Ziehen in meinen unteren Regionen. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht nah genug sein.

Der erste Zungenkuss war überraschend. Unsere sonst etwas kürzeren Küsse wurden länger, mit offenen Mund, saugend, drängend. Und beim nächsten Mal als unsere Lippen sich trafen spürte ich seine Zunge gegen meine Lippen. Ich war überrascht es war plötzlich so feucht. Er hatte zuvor kaum jemanden so geküsst, zumindest glaube ich das, so zaghaft wie er meine Zunge mit seiner an stupste war es fast schon ängstlich. Aber ich erwiderte seine Bewegung und schon bald wurde er mutiger, wilder. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Zungenkuss mich so zum Erröten bringen würde. Ich wusste nicht, dass so ein Kuss etwas so erotisches an sich hatte.

Das erste Mal als wir uns auszogen war es dunkel. Nur die Straßenlaternen beleuchteten das Zimmer und nur leicht waren unsere blassen Körper auf dem Laken erkennbar. Wir sahen nicht mit den Augen, sondern mit den Händen. Die feinen Haare auf seiner Haut, die etwas raueren Stellen und auch seine unglaubliche Hitze waren stimulierend für meine Fingerspitzen. Ich spürte sein Herzschlag unter ihnen und auch das Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Wir vertrauten einander, wir waren angekommen, wir waren zu Hause.

Als er mich das erste Mal…da unten berührte, zuckte ein Blitz der Lust durch mich hin durch. Meine Nippel waren schon längst erregt gewesen und wurden nur noch steifer durch seine, zuerst zaghaften, fast schon fragenden, Berührung. Er berührte mich und rieb mich, aber nicht so wie ich es sonst tat. Es fühlte sich gut an, keine Frage, aber es fehlte das übliche Prickeln. Also führte ich seine Hand, erklärte ihn wie ich es wollte und er lernte so schnell. Minuten später zuckte mein Körper durch das pure sexuelle Vergnügen das er mir brachte. Mein Atem ging schnell, mein Herz pochte und das Blut pulsierte an meiner intimsten Stelle.

Es pochte immer noch von den Bewegungen seiner Finger als er schließlich in mich drang und wir zum ersten Mal eins wurden. Etwas zog sich in mir zusammen, dehnte sich und brannte von seinen Eindringen. Ich atmete heftig und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Meine empfindlichen Stellen schrien förmlich durch die Überstimulation auf. Ich brauchte einen Moment um mich zu sammeln und ihn in mir auf zu nehmen. Als sich mein Körper an ihn gewöhnt hatte, nickte ich ihm zu und er bewegte sich wieder mit der gleichen Zurückhaltung wie zuvor. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es einen Punkt in mir zu finden, welchen ich noch nie nur mit meinen Fingern hatte erreichen können. Allein das Streifen nur mit der Spitze seines Glieds lies mich erschaudern und aufstöhnen. Von da an zielte er bei jedem Stoß auf diesen Punkt und ich wurde zu einem stöhnenden zitterten etwas reduziert. Ich stoppte ihn mit meiner Hand auf seiner Brust, erklärte ihn was diese Stelle in mir war und was er mit mir anstellte. Er errötete und kurz darauf streifte er nur hin und wieder diesen Punkt wodurch ich wenigstens ein bisschen Klarheit in mir behalten konnte.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurden seine Bewegungen schneller unregelmäßiger und ich hatte Mühe mich in seinem Rhythmus zu bewegen, doch irgendwie waren wir fast schon synchronisiert. Er küsste mich, feucht und nur kurz, aber es war genug um mein Herz noch zusätzlich flattern zu lassen. Erst jetzt hörte auch ich sein Stöhnen, sein Keuchen und bemerkte seinen rasenden Herzschlag. Es ging ihm so wie mir, unser erstes Mal war einfach überwältigend. Ein letztes Mal stieß er in mich und bewegte sich danach langsamer ehe er ganz anhielt. Mein Körper erzitterte mit einer Wärme und kribbelndes Gefühl das ich noch nie gekannt hatte. Mein Körper fühlte sich danach schwerelos an, kraftlos und wäre ich in diesem Moment aufgestanden hätten wohl meine Beine unter mir nachgegeben.

Er sank neben mir ins Kissen und ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Noch immer konnte ich das schwache Pulsieren seiner Bewegungen in mir spüren welche mich noch ruhelos machten. Doch nach einer kurzen Weile, nach dem es aufgehört hatte zu pochen, unser Atem wieder normal ging und das Adrenalin abgeklungen war, konnte ich schlafen. Ich hörte noch entfernt wie er kurz aufstand, doch bevor ich auch nur seine Wärme hätte vermissen können, lag er wieder neben mir und ich konnte selig in das Land der Träume versinken.


End file.
